The Zodiac Pirates
Contents http://shipoffools.wikia.com/wiki/Pirate_Crew_Layout# hide#Introduction #Jolly Roger #Crew Members #Crew Strength #Crew Quotes #Bounties #Relationships amongst the Crew #Dreams #Allies and Traveling Companions #Enemies #History #Locations visited #Actions #Trivia Introduction The Zodia Pirates are a small, young pirate crew of nine members, each from the different parts of the South Blue. The pirate crew got its start when its captain, Rory H. Masters, decided he wanted to go on an adventure. While traveling he met different people that decided for their own reasons to join the crew. While they are nicer than most pirates that they come across, they are not above stealing and fighting to survive. The Zodiac Pirates are the heroes of the story "The Longhorn Pirates", where you read about how they came to be one of the most legendary crews to roam along the Grand Line and the New World. While every crew member has his or her own beliefs and personalities, they are all drawn under the charisma and leadership of their captain, ready to fight, and die, to protect him and the other crew members. While they all annoy eachother at times in their adventures, each member is considered namaka by the others. Being one of the younger rookie pirate crews, they have not reached that high of a bounty when compared to other pirates that are already in the New World. But, they do have over a four hundred million beli for astronomical feats against either another infamous pirate crew or the world government itself. Jolly Roger The Zodiac Pirates Jolly Roger is a solid black flag with the skull of a bull with two horns sticking out of the side of its head. Crew Members Name: Rory H. Masters *Rank: Captain *Gender: Male *Age: 19 (Before timeskip), 21 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 6'0 *Weight: 150 pounds *Devil Fruit: The Horn Horn Fruit (A Zoan-type fruit that allows the consumer to transform into a large bull at will) *Birthplace: Kiro Village *Personality: Rory is a talkative sort of person with a great sense of leadership and loyalty. His crew members, along with other people he meets, are naturally drawn to him by his charisma. He is a headstrong, resiliant type of person (you could say he is quite...bull-headed), and is not someone that gives up when the going gets tough. He is always looking to help those in need, and will willingly toss himself into the fray when people are in danger. Name: Weston Black *Rank: First Mate *Gender: Male *Age: 20 (Before timeskip), 22 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 6'1 *Weight: 175 pounds *Devil Fruit: N/A *Birthplace: Lagusta Hills *Personality: Weston is a talkative person, much like his captain, but he usually opens his mouth to say some witty, sarcastic one-liner just to irritate people he doesn't like. He is one of the more mature members of the group, and thus is like an older brother instead of a superior officer to his crew members. The only people in the crew that don't see him as a big brother are Mojo Mayfield, the shipwright, and the ship muscle, Aiden "Zero" Hemmingway. Weston, like Rory, often find that they can pretty much get any woman they want, thanks to their looks and personalities. Name: Sinno Marze *Rank: Ship Doctor *Gender: Female *Age: 17 (Before timeskip), 19 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 5'6 *Weight 115 pounds *Devil Fruit: Splint Splint Fruit ( A Paramecia-type fruit that allows the consumer to heal broken bones instantly when they touch the body of themselves or another.) *Birthplace: Marshall Water Island *Personality: A confident young doctor, Sinno Marze was taken under the wing of Dr. Astoria as a child and was considered a prodigy. She is constantly working to improve her medical skills to assist the Zodiac Pirates after battles. She doesn't like the crew fighting so much, but she does slowly learn to accept it. When the crew is attacked by marines or other pirates, she often runs to Aiden "Zero" Hemmingway, although the rest of the crew isn't sure whether it's because he's one of the biggest and strongest members of the crew, or because she actually likes him, which would make sense due to how much time she spends patching him up after intense battles. Name: Aiden "Zero" Hemmingway *Rank: Ship Muscle *Gender: Male *Age: 20 (Before timeskip), 22 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 6'6 *Weight: 250 pounds *Devil Fruit: Trick Trick Fruit (Allows consumer to cause devastating illusions to another person, however, the more the person uses this technique the more sanity they lose) *Birthplace: Unknown *Personality: A quite member of the group by nature, the Zodiac Pirates found Aiden working as a slave to a land master on the ironically-named island Freedom Port. Aiden was taken there at a very young age due to his eating of the Trick Trick fruit, and was worked day and night and mercilessly. He sold for a high price due to him being a devil fruit user. Not even the crew knows much about Aiden due to him creating distance from the others because he doesn't trust people due to his past, but it seems that even with the distance he creates between them, they fought to protect him and free him from Freedome Port. So, in return, he fights ferociously for each of them. He has a strange mindset: if you attack him, he will almost always submit to the attacker and take the punishment, because that is what he had learned to do to not be beaten as severly as a slave. But, if you attack any member of the crew, he erupts into a fit of raging fury where he will mow down any number of people in his path between him and his target. He is more of the tank of the crew, being able to withstand more damage due to being beaten all his life savagely. He has a long scar over his left eye and not even the whole crew knows what he looks like, as he wears a mask at all times. The only people to see his face are Rory, Weston, Dawson, and Sinno. Name: Mordecai Blake *Rank: Chef *Gender: Male *Age: 22 (Before timeskip), 24 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 5'10 *Weight: 370 pounds *Devil Fruit:N/A *Birthplace: Talam Island *Personality: Mordecai Blake is a jolly person, who loves to talk while cooking and is always looking to improve his skills as a chef of The Dreadnought. He is not considered a fighter by any means, but even Aiden Hemmingway and Mojo Mayfield has learned not to make a mess in his kitchen. He is considered the funny man of the crew because of his jokes that always seem to brighten the mood of the crew (Except Aiden, but that's because he's like a bipedal cynical, pessimistic mastodon.). Name: Marie West *Rank: Navigator *Gender: Female *Age: 25 (Before timeskip), 27 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 5'5 *Weight: 110 pounds *Devil Fruit: N/A *Birthplace:Denton Island *Personality: While she is one of the most serious crew members on board, she is also the most nurturing and maternal person on the ship. Often times she will be called on to settle petty disputes amongst members of the crew, and also helps look after Dawson and gives advice to Sinno, as they are the only two grown women in the crew. She is a very curious and adventurous person, and like Sinno, she doesn't like it when the crew fights other people. But, when the time calls for it, and she witnesses one of her crew members being attacked, she will fight like a rabid dog to save them. She sees the other members of the crew as her children, and takes note of each of their different personalities as they grow. Because of the way she sees the crew, the crew often will refer to her as "Ma" or "Mom". Name: Mojo Mayfield *Rank: Shipwright *Gender: Male *Age: 23 (Before timeskip), 25 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 7'0 *Weight: 290 pounds *Devil Fruit: N/A *Birthplace: Borealis *Personality: While he makes an excellent shipwright, Mojo Mayfield does not make an excellent ladies man like Weston and Rory. Often when he tries to come on to women, they shoot him down like a bird struck by lightening. He often tries to make a move on Marie West and Sinno Marze as well, but every time he comes onto Marie the entire crew beat him up. When he tries coming onto Sinno, Aiden beats him up, although he doesn't understand why, because as far as he can tell they are not together. Despite the numerous beatings the crew gives him for his antics, when they are in trouble he is one of the most reliable people they can count on. His great size and strength allow him to put multiple opponents down at once, and half the time they are so intimidated by his size they just surrender outright. Name: Osiris Sheppard *Rank: Sniper *Gender: Male *Age: 16 (Before timeskip), 18 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 140 pounds *Devil Fruit: N/A *Birthplace: The Wasteland *Personality: Osiris is a lovable character of the Zodiac family, and often is considered a clown because his nervous habits make him clumsy. However, when his friends are in danger, he will fight alongside every one of them to help repay his life debt since the crew saved him in The Wasteland. One of the only times he is calm is when Rory is with him, because he sees him as an older brother. He is also calm when he has a sniper in his hand, and can hit any shot with pinpoint accuracy in even the most tense conditions. Name: Dawson Black *Rank: Unofficial Helper of Sinno, Marie, and Mordecai *Gender: Female *Age: 10 (Before timeskip), 12 (After timeskip) *Race: White *Height: 4'0 *Weight: 75 pounds *Devil Fruit: N/A *Birthplace: Lagusta Hills *Personality: Dawson is Weston's youngest sister, and she joined the crew after Weston and Rory were able to save her from the fire that the marines had set that burned down the Black family's house, killing everyone else inside. She was intially terrified of Rory, because he was in his bull form while holding up the roof that was about to cave in on her and Weston, but she soon got over her fear as she saw how nice he was. She is considered the baby of the Zodiac crew, and is always looked after by one of the members. She is a very polite and generous girl, and the crew doesn't let her know that they steal from people to survive at times along their journey. She is also very naive, always beliving one of Mojo's many lies. Bounties Rory H. Masters- 300,000,000 beli Weston Black- 165,000,000 beli Mojo Mayfield- 250,000,000 beli Aiden Hemmingway- 250,000,000 beli Sinno Marze- 60,000,000 beli Marie West- 87,000,000 beli Osiris Sheppard- 125,000,000 beli Mordecai Blake- 100,000,000 beli Dawson Black- 3 beli Relationships amongst the Crew The crew sees eachother as a large family, and they take care of and protect eachother just like they would any blood relative. *Weston: Rory and Weston initially had a rocky meeting, but after Rory helped save his sister from the fire that killed the rest of his family, Weston considered him a brother. They are much like twins, with Weston being the older one, because of how well they get along and how well they fight together. *Dawson idolizes Rory, along with everyone else in the crew, because she thinks that they are so cool and strong. *Sinno and Aiden have a strong bond, because Sinno is always patching Aiden up after big fights, and often is one of the few people he talks to. It seems the crew thinks that Sinno is attracted to Aiden, even though Aiden doesn't show any knowledge of this. However, when Mojo flirts with Sinno, Aiden is usually there to fight him, igniting their rivalry even more. *Mojo and Aiden have an intense rivalry between them, and fights can break out over the simplest things. When Rory asked Marie why she thinks they fight so much, Marie says that it is most likely because they both view themselves as the top dog of the ship, not in the sense of the captain, but in strength. Marie is the only one that is willing and able to jump in front of the two titans when they're about to collide to stop the fight, and suprisingly they both listen. Despite the rivalry however, they both care for eachother like brothers, and any attempt by an outside force to cause harm to the other is met with great resistance. *Mordecai is often seen as the joker of the crew. *Osiris is seen as the youngest brother, and Rory, Weston, Mojo, and sometimes even Aiden tries to teach him what it's like to be a man. *Rory is not the strongest of the group, but every member will give his or her full attention to him when in a dire situation. With his charisma and leadership, he often proves to him exatly why he is the captain, and because he has been able to get them out of multiple life or death situations, the entire crew has the utmost respect for him. In their eyes, Rory's word is law. Dreams Rory H. Masters: Become King of the Pirates. Weston Black: Bring down the World Government. Mojo Mayfield: Build the largest ship in the world. Aiden Hemmingway: Find out where he was born. Marie West: Travel over the entire world. Sinno Marze: Cure every disease known to man. Osiris Sheppard: Simply survive. Mordecai Blake: Be known as the greatest chef in the world. Dawson Black: Learn how to count to one hundred. Enemies The World Government (After attacking Redrock South along the Red Line.) The King Pirates The Viper Squad The Redbeard Pirates The slave holders of Freedom Port The South Sea Pirates The local government of Marshall Water Island Various bounty hunters and pirate crews Locations visited Kiro Village Lagusta Hills Talam Island Freedom Port Marshall Water Island The Wasteland Borealis Denton Island Redrock South (Marine Base) Soul Pass Mink Village Frostfall Mountain King's Jungle Midway City Actions Crimes/Events commited: Weston and Rory brought the Marine base on Lagusta hills down as revenge for burning down Weston's house and killing his family. Weston, Rory, and Sinno freed the slaves of Freedom Port and killed the slave holders. Osiris accidentally blew up the King Pirates ship right after he joined the crew, thus making the King Pirates seek out the Zodiac Pirates for revenge. The Zodiac Pirates started their own war on the world government by attacking the Redrock South prison along the Red Line. A fight between Aiden and Mojo against the Marine Admirals Riordan and Victor leveled the entire town of Midway City. They protected the King's Jewel by order of King Xanu in King's Jungle against the legendary Viper Squad. The pirates participated in a five-way war between four other pirate crews in the battle of Soul Pass and won. Trivia The order of members joined is as follows: *Rory H. Masters *Weston and Dawson Black *Sinno Marze *Aiden Hemmingway *Mojo Mayfield *Marie West *Mordecai Blake *Osiris Sheppard Weston has a genuis level intellect. Osiris and Aiden are very distant cousins, although neither of them know it. Rory has two forms that he can transform into: A large quadreped black bull with red eyes, and a minotaur-type of creature that stands over 7'0 tall. Rory and Aiden are considered "The bull and the bear" by the marines, due to the way Aiden fights and because of Rory's devil fruit. News of the cataclysmic battle between Aiden and Mojo against Marine Admirals Riordan and Victor at Midway City led the people to dub them the "Monsters of the Midway" Category:Pirate Crews